


Operation Wolf

by Fcwolfg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcwolfg/pseuds/Fcwolfg
Summary: Talon has heard word of a mysterious weapon, something left over from the Ominic Crisis? Something new? Or perhaps something far more sinister.As Talon makes a move to gain control of it, the newly reformed Overwatch start to mobilize after them.Who will get it first? and what is this new weapon hidden behind military walls and deep under the rising snow?





	1. Agents Mobilize

It was about 2am when Talon began their journey of the old Alaskan Fort. According to one of the many reports Sombra had ‘found’, it was a military outpost from the Cold War. And currently was occupied by a simple skeleton crew to maintain the building. But they full well knew that was not the case. Sombra, Reaper, and Widowmaker sat in their air transport, thoughts elsewhere. Sombra couldn’t see much outside among the thick snow filled clouds around them. She decided to review in her mind what she knew about the mission they were about to go on.   
About one year ago Talon agents heard whispers about strange seismic activity in the Alaskan region. Far more abnormal then the typical rumblings of the pacific’s well known ring of fire. It was too precisely paced out. Three well executed rumbles. Nearly the same magnitude and duration. A test.   
Of what, sources were not sure.   
Some claimed a new weapon and other claimed an old project from the ominic wars was finally finished. And furthermore, there were even stranger rumors the more Sombra looked.   
Of course she wanted to always be one step ahead of the curve on her current employer.   
Sombra uncovered may stories about the old fort that it was built in an oddly nonstrategic place. Out on it’s own, away from supply lines, and far more north then most residents dared go. As far as she had read, many of the soldiers who served there, once returned to civilian life had odd behaviors. Many never saw much fighting outside of scaring away the occasional bear but many experienced PTSD like they had seen full combat.   
These reports went back as old as the fort itself. Strange manifests of scientific research supplies being shipped there surfaced the more Sombra dug.   
Sombra had spent a decent chunk of her time learning all she could and even trying to hack into the facility itself. Much to her frustration and Talon’s she was unable to get inside. The fort seemed to be on a closed network, one that she’d have to physically be there to hack.   
By this point Talon decided it was all they needed to confirm something of interest was hidden in that base, something Talon wanted for themselves. Sombra still felt there was something far more going on and was intent on finding out what. 

At the same time, over the most secure of connections they could manage, the newly and loosely reformed Overwatch team was finding details of their own. They found themselves clues about a Talon operation to hit a military fort in Alaska.   
Athena was the first to notice. Shell companies buying up hotels, rental cars, and silence from the locals. Winston alerted the others and hard decisions were made to decide who was closest and had the most resources to go.   
As far as Overwatch knew, there was something in the fort Talon felt was worth going after. Athena had to start figuring out what as plans were being acted on.  
Overwatch found themselves scrambling to mobilize after them. It would be tight. But they would send who they could to meet up and stop whatever the malicious terrorist organization was planning. They hoped to do so before it could come to fruition.


	2. Ride Up the Mountain

Now Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper stood in 2ft of fresh snow. Dressed from head to toe in winter gear that blended into the wilderness and raising snow levels. Their transport leaving them outside the local airport of one of the frontier towns closest to the fort. To call it a airport was generous and further to call the town a town was generous. The airport consisted of one abnormally tall shack of a radio building and a double wide barn for a hanger. The town they had seen from the air was no more than a cluster of wooden houses with a sole road through it.  
The three shuffled towards the radio tower where someone stood outside it’s ajar door waving.  
Once they were in hearing distance the person began to shout at them, “Hey! You’re them private plane folks that called in a few months ago yeah?” As they drew closet they could see it was a relatively tall person in a thick dark winter coat and matching pants half buried in the snow they stood in.  
Sombra looked at her compatriots, Reaper seemed to occupied being disinterested to reply and Widowmaker seemed to be internally debating to just reach for her gun and shoot the person. Sombra sighed and shouted back, “Yes! Are you our ride?”  
“Yep! I got the-“ the word was muffled by a sudden increase in the wind whipping between the group. “-around front. Follow me!” They turned and started to walk around the radio tower.  
The three all shuffled behind falling into the large footholds in the snow created by their driver.  
As they rounded the building they were greeted by the sight of a giant pine green hummer specked out with a cacophony of different winter weather equipment all over it.  
To say this was a car was an understatement, it was a tank pretending to be a car.  
“Alright, let me take your bags,” the driver opened the back up and went to each of them lugging their bags of clothes and illicit goods with surprising ease that even made Widowmaker’s eyebrow cock. “And after you!” The driver held the door for them.  
The three had to climb inside. Sombra flailed her way in, tempted to use a trans-locator because of how high the car’s suspension was.  
The door was shut by the driver and then they walked around and hopped into the car in the front.  
Sombra then realized the person had to be a frigging giant. They were nearly as tall as the hummer which she at first had attributed to standing on the high snow in snow boots. But now as they sat in the driver's seat with it set as low as possible and yet their head was still near brushing the ceiling she was convinced their driver was likely Bigfoot’s not so eco friendly cousin.  
Sombra watched the driver open up their coat and take off their hood. A cascade of reddened brown hair fell from inside. The woman from what she glanced at her angle and the rear view mirror was lightly tanned and had a few freckles along the top of her cheekbones. But what pinned Sombra to her seat was the piercing green eyes.  
“I know the whole don’t ask questions and such. But it’s not like I got anyone to tell.” The driver had a bit deeper but melodious voice with a hint of humor. “Anyway let’s get you to the tavern. You must be tired and hungry. I made sure to stock up before you came.”  
“We are staying with you?” Sombra asked a little dumbfounded.  
“I run the only place to stay in town. And driving service. And the local handyman. And other things… I tend to keep myself occupied. Don’t like to be bored.” The woman said casually as she started the motor of the monster she sat at the helm of.  
“I see…” Sombra took this moment of a dip in the conversation to take in the interior. She noticed how each seat had a fur cover, a cup holder which she now realized had a thermos in each one, and the car smelled weirdly of fresh spring flowers.  
She grabbed the thermos adjacent to her seat and opened it. She smelt hot chocolate waft out. She greedily took a sip, taking off her gloves to caress the sweet nectar filled container.  
Reaper and Widowmaker soon cautiously followed suit shedding some layers and nursing their own drinks.  
The driver had fell relatively silent, only a whisper of a hummed tune could come across as the car’s motor revved and propelled them across the snow covered expanse ahead of them.  
Widowmaker leaned against the door and gazed out the window. She had taken off her coat and raised her scarf up to cover her face. Ever vigilant as she did eventually lower the scarf and took a drink of the driver’s peace offering. She began to see the value in keeping the kind giant alive, for now.  
Reaper’s eyes also drifted out into the snow once his coat was on his lap. His face was covered in part by a ski hat and scarf. Talon certainly wouldn’t have arranged such a warm welcome, this had to be the own driver’s doing. She was entirely unaware of the deadly killers she had in the car with her.  
Sombra took note of how her compatriots had relaxed. The warmth of the car, the sound of it purr, and paired with its gentle rock through the snow the all had fallen into a daze staring out into the frozen foliage rolling past them.


End file.
